How Could You Do Me Like That?
by Kamon24121
Summary: Carly feels really bad after she accidentally breaks something of Gibby's. Gibby accidentally gets excited and something happens to Carly. R&R!


"How could you do me like that?" Gibby cried.

Carly looked down at the broken toy that she was put in charge to watch and sighed.

"Gibby..." she started but when she looked up he was gone.

He'd left and now she was left with his fazer that she now felt responsible of fixing for him.

(flashback)

Gibby walked up to Carly at her locker. "Need some help?"

Carly shrugged and tried at her locker once more before asking for help.

When it still didn't open she looked at him. "Please?"

He smiled and waved her aside.

She giggled and moved out of his way.

He opened the locker without asking for the combination and moved out of her way.

"How did you?" Carly asked moving the door on her locker shocked.

He just smiled and walked away.

She picked out the books she needed for the next few classes and closed her locker staring after Gibby who walked to his next class.

How did he know her combination?

(end of flashback)

Carly went home and as usual Sam followed.

Freddie took the fazer from Carly and told her that he'd try his best to fix it for her.

She thanked him and left it at that.

Sam opened the door to Carly's apartment and went straight to the fridge leaving the front door open.

Carly, being down, stood in the doorway and stared at Sam.

"How can you be so hungry all of the time?" something upset in Carly blurted out. "Gibby's upset right now and it's all because I set his..."

Sam bit into a chicken wing and looked at her upset best friend. "Toy?" she finished her sentence for her.

Carly plopped down on her couch and laid down her back facing the ceiling and her face smooshed in the cushions.

Sam sighed and put down the food she'd found in the fridge and went over to Carly.

"Come on Carls, it was just a toy-"

"You don't understand... it was special to him. And it's my fault that it's broken!" Carly cried.

Sam sighed and pat her friend's head. "At least calm down, Freddie's probably almost done fixing it and everything will be alright."

Carly slowly sat up and sighed. "You're right..." she picked up her phone and called Freddie.

Freddie picked up his phone. "Yes?"

"Did you fix it yet?"

There was a pause.

"Freddie?"

"Sorry, umm well, not exactly."

Carly whimpered.

"No, it's fixed Carly. It's just..."

"It's WHAT?" Carly screamed.

Freddie backed his ear away from the phone. "Gosh, Carly, calm down! It's... let's just say it's better than fixed."

Carly sighed. "Oh. Sorry."

"Yep." Freddie said.

"Can you bring it over? I'll call Gibby-" Carly hung up before she even heard his answer and called Gibby.

Gibby ignored her call.

"Hello, you've reached-" the robot lady on the phone started.

"GIBBEH!" Gibby's real voice beemed.

"Please leave a message after the tone." the robot lady said again and the tone beeped.

Carly took in a deep breath going over what she wanted to say in her head and then tried to say it out loud, but it didn't work very well.

"Hey, ...Gibby. Ugh, I'm... so sorry about ...what I did." Carly started.

"But ...well, Gibby? ...Can you please just ...come over? ...Please." Carly finished and hung up.

Sam just looked at her from across the room.

Carly looked back at her and nodded. "I know. That was one of the worst messages ever."

Sam shrugged and ate the rest of the meat off of her chicken wing and set it down.

There was a knock on the door and Carly flipped.

"Calm down!" Sam sighed and got up and walked over to the door. "It's probably just Freddie."

She opened the door and there was Freddie, just as she said.

"See... Freddie!" Sam poked Freddie and Carly sat up and sighed.

"Oh..." Carly calmed down a bit.

Freddie looked at Carly confused. "What's going on?"

Carly looked down and crossed her legs with a sigh.

"She's just freaking out about what she did with Gibby's ...er... toy." Sam filled him in.

"Oh," Freddie said and pulled out the fazer. "Good as new." he smiled and Carly's face lit up.

"Woah! You fixed it!" she smiled and grabbed for it.

"Yes, but watch out." he warned.

"Huh?" Carly pulled her hand back.

Freddie groaned and looked around. "Um, hey! See that root beer bottle over there on the table?" he asked and pointed the fazer in that direction.

"Yes but-"

"Shh! Watch." he pushed the trigger and the root beer bottle melted away before their eyes.

"Woah!" both Carly and Sam cried.

"What did you do to it?" Carly asked staring at it.

"I don't know..." he smiled.

The door opened at Gibby came in, he obviously was too upset to knock.

"What do you want... Carly?" he asked in an upset tone.

Carly took the fazer out of Freddie's hands and handed it to Gibby with a smile.

His face lit up as he took it. "Carly? You FIXED IT?" he smiled and picked her up and spun her around.

Carly giggled as he finally put her back down on the ground and he pointed the fazer at her.

"No!" Freddie cried, but it was too late.

The lazer had punctured Carly's arm and she was screaming.

"Carly!" Gibby screamed once he realized what he'd done. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

Carly fell to the ground in pain.


End file.
